


Siempre diciembre

by Sasaki_Haise



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Tom Riddle, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Drama & Romance, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Omega Harry Potter, Romantico
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28870917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasaki_Haise/pseuds/Sasaki_Haise
Summary: Es la muerte o renunciar a los sentimientos de desamor que brotan en sus pulmones y son escupidos en forma de flores ensangrentadas. Es la muerte o correr a los brazos de Tom Riddle mejor conocido como Lord Voldemort. Harry no tiene que pensar mucho antes de tomar decisiones.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	Siempre diciembre

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicado a G. Mauvaise, por su cumpleaños. G. siempre te querré :).

**Siempre diciembre**

**════ ∘◦❁◦∘ ════**

**_I. Todos se creen fuertes hasta que tienen que enfrentar a la muerte._ **

Harry no era un bebé llorón. Lily Potter estaba más que feliz de anunciar que su primogénito era uno de los niños más tranquilos que conocía. James, con justa razón, se consideraba un padre afortunado, él no tenía que levantarse a las tres de la mañana para calmar a su hijo y darle de comer o reconfortarlo con canciones de cuna desafinadas.

El matrimonio Potter se consideraba dichoso. El dinero no les faltaba, tenían un par de buenos amigos, trabajos que disfrutaban, una casa propia y un futuro prometedor. ¿Qué más daba que la persona que gobernaba el mundo mágico fuera, según James, un imbécil racista? Lily rara vez sufría de críticas gracias a su apellido de casada, su belleza y su inteligencia.

Hacía tiempo que a James no le importaba el ambiente político del mundo mágico. Con la muerte de Dumbledore a manos del Señor Oscuro, el lado de la luz perdió todas sus esperanzas. Lily se conformaba con las misericordias de la vida, la "pureza" de su esposo la había salvado a ella y salvaría a su hijo que crecería con un apellido inmaculado. Quizá, si Harry no hubiera llegado a sus vidas, estarían tentados a encabezar y planear conspiraciones políticas y un golpe de estado.

Pero... Harry. Su dulce Harry. Él no podía quedarse solo en caso de que les pasara algo ni tendría que sufrir por los pecados de sus padres. Su amor por su hijo, por su familia, por lo que tenían era más fuerte que su cariño por el prójimo. He ahí el egoísmo y el amor hacia uno mismo y hacia la sangre.

La familia Potter pasó desapercibida durante un buen tiempo, siendo mencionada por aquí y por allá como gente decente y agradable.

Luego, la profecía.

Llegó de golpe, así cómo llega la lluvia en el centro de Londres o la nieve durante el invierno. No sintió la necesidad de ser anunciada ni recibida con los brazos abiertos. Un día, una noche, una mañana, ¿qué más daba la hora?, una vidente de poca monta proclamó que un niño nacido a finales del séptimo mes tendría un poder que el Señor Oscuro no conocía y que uno de los dos tendría que morir para que el otro viviera. Hubo más, mucho más, proclamado por la bruja que emitió la profecía pero pocos sabían lo que decía completamente.

Severus Snape fue el culpable de que la noticia se esparciera como pólvora. Lord Voldemort se enteró de la situación en cuestión de horas y ordenó silencio ante la inesperada situación. Nadie desobedeció.

Pasaron meses antes de que Lily y James recibieran la visita del tan odiado y amado Señor Oscuro.

**_II. Ciertamente era un rey porque se gobernaba a sí mismo._ **

Nacer como alfa era una ventaja invaluable. En una sociedad arcaica como el mundo mágico, la idea de que un alfa era superior a un beta u omega prevalecía. Se consideraba que los alfas eran más fuertes, más inteligentes, más preparados para todo.

James le escupía a la idea. Sí, era más fuerte que Lily y sí, estaba más preparado cuando se trataba de transformación o duelo pero en todo lo demás era un idiota emocional. No sabía tomar decisiones de manera lógica cuando la ira lo superaba y sus manos eran unas cosas torpes. Cuando su hijo nació y fue declarado omega estaba un poco aliviado. Su pequeño bebé sería poseedor de un temperamento más templado y no tendría que pasar por la lucha estúpida y hormonada en la que todos los alfa se gruñían porque, _hermano, ese es mi espacio, jódete_. Tampoco se enfrentaría a los problemas de un beta y su aparente normalidad que rayaba en lo insulso. Harry brillaría por derecho propio si se lo proponía, sería capaz de seguir los pasos de su madre sin problemas y, cuando fuera el momento, conseguiría su propia familia si así lo deseaba.

Por supuesto que estaría expuesto a ser considerado un debilucho, una yegua de carga que debe de estar encerrada y protegida, pero, ¿no era mejor? Nadie lo consideraría una amenaza, nadie estaría preparado para la amenaza que supondría su hijo.

Después, la profecía.

Todos los sueños sin cumplir se quedaron encerrados un baúl.

Lord Voldemort apareció en su casa para hablarles de un arreglo obligatorio. De no ser aceptado... bueno, la muerte los esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

El hombre que años atrás despertó temor por su apariencia cercana a una quimera ahora lucía desgarradoramente guapo. Lily sintió respeto y pavor por el nuevo Señor Oscuro. Las personas encantadoras siempre despertaban más sentimientos ingobernables y cariñosos que las que tomaban el control a punta de miedo.

—He venido para mostrarles cuán piadoso soy —dijo Voldemort con una sonrisa. Sus manos estaban detrás de su espalda, enlazadas. Tenía una expresión adorable en su rostro.

James no dijo nada al respecto. Se hizo a un lado para darle acceso al Señor Oscuro a su casa. Tomó a Lily por el hombro para darle un apretón y tranquilizarla. En el segundo piso de la casa, en el cuarto del fondo, Harry dormía sin saber sobre la angustia que experimentaban sus padres.

Lord Voldemort examinó la casa mientras caminaba hacia la sala de estar que se veía desde la entrada. Todas las paredes estaban decoradas con fotos de la familia y cuadros que imitaban flores y paisajes de tierras lejanas. Las ventanas se hallaban cubiertas con cortinas de brillantes colores y el aire estaba perfumado con especias del guiso que ardía en la cocina.

El Señor Oscuro tomó asiento en el primer lugar que encontró. Esperó a que el matrimonio Potter se uniera a él para que pudiera empezar con las formalidades.

Lily fue la primera en llegar y sentarse enfrente de su invitado indeseado, luego apareció James y aguardaron para conocer los motivos de la inesperada visita.

—Como dije antes, he venido para mostrarles misericordia, porque contrario a lo que muchos piensan, tengo dominio de mí mismo y mis emociones. Me gusta creer que puedo pensar antes de actuar con la estupidez que caracteriza a los de mi especie cuando su territorio o autoridad se ve amenazada —dijo Voldemort con suavidad. La cadencia de su voz era agradable, incluso relajante—. Estoy seguro de que hace unos meses oyeron sobre la profecía que una vidente emitió. La he escuchado completa y ustedes no necesitan enterarse de ella en su totalidad, lo único que deben de entender es que su hijo ha nacido para ser la presunta causa de mi muerte.

Lily contuvo un jadeó, mordió su labio inferior y evitó parpadear para no derramar las lágrimas que luchaban por derramarse. James exhaló con fuerza, él nunca hubiera esperado que su indefensa progenie pudiera representar un daño para cualquiera. No se suponía que los omegas fueran considerados peligrosos.

—Sin embargo —Voldemort retomó su explicación—, tengo fe en que puedo controlar la situación, después de todo, ya he luchado antes contra el destino y las probabilidades en mi contra. Pase un largo tiempo meditando sobre lo que debería de hacer con su hijo. Lo primero que se me ocurrió fue matarlo...

Lily hizo un ruidillo de zozobra. James apretó sus manos, sus nudillos se pusieron blancos y un gruñido se quedó en su garganta. A Voldemort no le importó el penoso espectáculo y prosiguió:

—Luego consideré encerrarlo en una celda y verlo crecer, quería saber qué tipo de poder desarrollaría y por qué sería la causa de mi desaparición. —El Señor Oscuro cruzo sus piernas y recargo sus manos entrelazadas en ellas—. Al final, cuando no veía más opciones, alguien me hizo saber que su hijo es un omega.

El silencio se hizo presente en la habitación. Los olores que desprendía la comida se volvieron más fuertes.

—Así que he decidido mantenerlo cerca de mí dándole las libertades que le corresponden por nacimiento. Han de cuidar a su hijo para ofrecérmelo cuando tenga la edad adecuada. Si nació destinado a ser poderoso entonces merece estar a mí lado.

James cerró los ojos, estaba furioso, no se suponía que Harry fuera _ofrecido_ como si fuera mercancía. Abrió los ojos en el instante que escuchó a su esposa llorar. La atrajo en un abrazo y miró al Señor Oscuro con resignación.

—Asumo que si Harry no es presentado ante usted cuando tenga suficiente madurez y sea capaz de recibir la mordida... —James no pudo terminar la oración.

—Todos mueren —dijo Voldemort tajante—. Tu esposa, tu hijo y tú. Estoy ofreciendo una opción razonable. Piénsalo, _Lord_ Potter, el joven Harry sólo tiene que renunciar a la opción de elegir con quién unirse pero a cambio tiene asegurada una vida cómoda.

Lily se separó de su marido al sentirse más calmada.

—Está bien, James, dile que sí —susurró despechada—. Es mejor a que... ya sabes...

—Ya la has oído —dijo Lord Potter.

Voldemort sonrió con dulzura. Lucía encantador. No daba la impresión de ser el verdugo que gobernaba la Gran Bretaña mágica.

**_III_ ** **_. Le pido que me indique "cómo está", para saber de usted más allá del "bien" que narra lo que no conocemos por cerrar el diálogo._ **

Harry Potter tenía cinco años cuando conoció a Tom Marvolo Riddle. La primera impresión que tuvo del desconocido fue que era amable y guapo.

Cuando Harry se presentó, Tom se agachó para estar a su altura y le dio un apretón de manos como si fuera una persona muy importante, luego le acomodó el cabello y los lentes. Harry se dejo hacer para evitar que el "señor" se enojara. Su mamá le indicó que Riddle era una persona muy importante y que debía de portarse bien cuando estuviera con él.

Harry le preguntó a su madre si no iba a estar presente cuando conociera al importante señor. Lily había suspirado y negado con la cabeza. "El Lord quiere verte sin que tu padre o yo influyamos en tu comportamiento", explicó la pelirroja. El hijo de los Potter no entendió muy bien a qué se refería su mamá pero no siguió con su interrogatorio. Lo único que tenía claro era que tenía que ser bueno.

Lord Voldemort encontró interesante al niño que se suponía estaba destinado a derrotarlo. En realidad, se hallaba fascinado por las similitudes entre ellos. Harry era dulce pero poseía una astucia que maduraría durante los años y daría paso al peligro. El color de su cabello también era similar. Si Tom Riddle de cinco años se hubiera parado delante de Harry Potter podrían haber pasado como hermanos.

Era aterrador y divertido que dos personas pudieran ser tan similares y, al mismo tiempo, diferentes. Como las dos caras de una moneda.

Harry charló con Riddle durante tres horas. Le habló de los días lluviosos, de los días soleados y de los nublados; de las noches cálidas y de las frías; de los pájaros que hacían sus nidos en los árboles que rodeaban la casa y los gatos que de vez en cuando mataban a los pichones. También le explicó sobre lo difícil que era cuidar plantas y lo bien que sabía la comida de su madre. Tom escuchó las palabras del niño que en un futuro sería lo más cercano a su igual.

**_IV. ¿Y si la libertad no es la condena de elegir sino la posibilidad de mejorarse a uno mismo?_ **

Los años siguientes Harry siguió viendo a Tom de vez en cuando. Las visitas del Señor Oscuro a la casa de los Potter difícilmente pasaron desapercibidas. Los rumores del por qué Lord Voldemort buscaba la compañía de una familia que, si bien tenía un apellido de respaldo, no era excepcional de ninguna manera, empezaron a rondar.

Voldemort no negó ni confirmo nada. Se limitó a conocer y acondicionar al niño profetizado. Cuando Harry cumplió los once años y recibió su carta a Hogwarts hubo un discreta celebración en la que el Señor Oscuro se vio envuelto por petición del más joven de la casa.

Tom era, en palabras de Harry, _un amigo_.

Antes de que el heredero Potter se fuera a Hogwarts, se le indicó que no podía establecer ninguna relación con un alfa. Tom Riddle se agachó frente a Harry, de la misma manera en que lo hizo cuando se vieron por primera vez, y le dijo sus vidas estaban unidas, que no debía de traicionar el trabajo que hizo el destino para juntarlos.

Harry lo aceptó. Sabía que Tom no era una buena persona por la forma en la que sus padres lo miraban y susurraban sobre él a escondidas. Pero no le importaba. Tampoco le interesaba que Riddle lo viera como una posesión y no una persona.

_**V. Se volvería a la nada, a la aniquilación, pero estaría cubierto de flores.** _

Harry le mandó una carta Señor Oscuro los últimos días de diciembre, estaba escrita con tinta color esmeralda y decorada con serpientes en los márgenes:

_Al Señor_ _Riddle_ _:_

_He sido sorteado en Gryffindor. El sombrero quería mandarme a Slytherin pero todos ahí lucen muy estirados y poco interesantes. No son tan elegantes como usted ni tampoco son agradables. ¡Además conocí a Draco Malfoy en el camino y fue un total desastre! ¡Y él fue a Slytherin, mayor razón para evitar las mazmorras! El muy creído me dijo que no sabía elegir mi compañía y mis amistades así que lo desprecie. Me desagrado que_ _juzgara_ _mis elecciones porque eso significa que estoy mal si me gusta pasar tiempo con el Señor_ _Riddle_ _._

_A lo largo de los días he conocido a muchas personas y hecho algunos amigos... aunque he notado que hay muchos alumnos que me evitan o me tratan como si fuera alguna especie de... ¿cómo lo llama mi madre? ¿Figura importante? No quiero precipitarme y actuar con el corazón en la mano o sacar conclusiones rápido pero estoy seguro de la razón por la que lo hacen que tiene que ver con usted._

_En otras noticias, he estado enfermo. Es complicado de explicar pero dos semanas después de que inicie la escuela comencé a toser con frecuencia. Pensé que era una resfriado hasta que fui con Madame_ _Pomfrey_ _y me informó que era otra cosa, una más compleja. Ha llamado a mis padres para informarles del asunto. Creerá que es una rareza pero luego de unos días de estar con molestias en la garganta empecé a escupir flores manchadas con sangre, honestamente, me asuste mucho la primera vez que vi los pétalos con manchas rojas. Madame_ _Pomfrey_ _no ha hallado una solución al problema y lo único que puedo hacer es beber pociones para recuperar la sangre y pasar por hechizos que curan las heridas que dejan las flores al salir._

_No tengo otra anécdota más interesante, la escuela es divertida y mis notas no están tan mal. Espero que tenga un feliz fin de año._

_Con cariño,_

_Harry._

════ ∘◦❁◦∘ ════

Lord Voldemort recibió y leyó la carta con disgusto. No porque Harry hubiera hecho algo mal, sino porque las cosas se estaban complicando. Ya lo sabía él, la vida era una mierda. Cuando terminó de empaparse de las palabras del niño decidió que debía de pasar un tiempo con él.

════ ∘◦❁◦∘ ════

El heredero Potter visitó a Tom Riddle por primera vez. Siempre fue al revés, Tom era el que iba a la residencia de Harry.

Cuando Harry arribó a la mansión en la que vivía el Señor Oscuro no pudo ponerse hablador por el dolor en su garganta, sin embargo, dio lo mejor de sí mismo para mostrarse feliz por la invitación. Voldemort vio ávidamente en todo momento al niño que estaba creciendo de manera esplendida. Si no fuera por su enfermedad todo estaría perfecto.

Los días que Harry pasó en la casa de Voldemort fueron pocos, no obstante, fueron suficientes para que el Señor Oscuro llegara la temida conclusión de que el muchacho que le fue regalado por el destino no era sólo suyo.

Harry estaba apagado. Voldemort podía notar que el niño que antes hablaba sin parar apenas tenía fuerzas para emitir un saludo cordial durante las mañanas y que por las noches le era un suplicio despedirse. Los elfos domésticos habían estado recogiendo las flores que el heredero Potter escupía llenas de sangre y tiraba en el cesto del baño con la esperanza de que nadie más supiera de la enfermedad que lo aquejaba. El Señor Oscuro recibió y examinó a detalle las flores que los elfos le llevaban; desde las camelias blancas, pasando por los pétalos de nenúfar, el acónito, los crisantemos amarillos, hasta anemonas moradas.

Voldemort conocía a la perfección la razón de que en los últimos meses Harry estuviera experimentando el crecimiento de flores en su interior y que al salir dañaran sus pulmones y garganta sin piedad. Era la enfermedad del desamor, de la tristeza que sentía el alma y que no se detenía hasta que el sentimiento era correspondido o la persona que la sufría moría, era la llamada _hanahaki_ _disease_ que sólo se presentaba cuando las almas gemelas se rechazaban.

Las flores manchadas de sangre descansaban en un cajón. El Señor Oscuro tenía una fecha exacta de cuando comenzó la situación: fue en el momento que Harry conoció a Draco Malfoy. Qué curioso y cruel era el destino. En su ignorancia no entendieron que el disgusto mutuo que sintieron fue la única forma que su mente joven encontró para expresar los sentimientos intensos que se desarrollaban desde el primer momento en que las almas gemelas se veían a los ojos.

Ah, bien lo sabía Lord Voldemort, que los que estaban designados a recorrer el mismo camino no podían librarse del lazo que los unía, sin embargo, ambos muchachos eran conscientes de que no debían de estar juntos. Draco, por cortesía de Lucius, tenía bien gravado en su mente que Harry era del Señor Oscuro y Harry estaba demasiado ocupado aprendiendo a querer a quien sería su marido. Sabían cuál era su lugar y ninguno estaba dispuesto a poner en peligro a su familia.

Tom Riddle, no Lord Voldemort o el Señor Oscuro, estaba furioso por la sucesión de hechos. Era un giro del destino desagradable. Las almas gemelas rara vez se encontraban, la posibilidad era ínfima y, sin embargo, el milagro. Draco y Harry...

Pero nunca sería. Porque Harry era suyo desde que la profecía se anunció y él decidió que el niño sería su igual. Iba a buscar una forma de detener la enfermedad que aquejaba a su futuro omega. De nuevo lucharía contra los designios.

_**VI. "... tenía, sin duda, sus defectos, sus faltas, su crimen; es decir, era hombre, pero era grande en sus faltas, brillante en sus manchas, poderoso en su crimen." —Victor Hugo, Les miserables.** _

A sus quince años, Harry se jactaba de poder decir que no era tonto, quizá ingenuo de vez en cuando y soñador en sus mejores días y, a lo mejor, pecaba de hipócrita pero también tenía sus virtudes. Era brillante por su propia mano, su instinto era una cosa poderosa, sus corazonadas rara vez erraban.

No importaba que el Señor Oscuro se presentara como Tom Riddle ante él, había reconocido la maldad escondida en los ojos azules del hermoso hombre incluso antes de que fuera consciente de que la gente podía ser cruel en vez de bondadosa. La negrura que rodeaba a Voldemort era tan fuerte que no podía ser cubierta por el manto de increíble belleza. Sus papás tampoco fueron muy discretos al respecto.

De nueva cuenta, eso tampoco era relevante. Tenía la noción de que hubo algún tipo de poderosa razón por la que fue elegido por el Señor Oscuro. No fue por su belleza o talentos en abundancia. Mas el motivo era desconocido para Harry. ¿Qué demonios? Ya estaba casi al final del camino. Dentro de un año presentaría su primer celo y entonces su cuello sería mordido. No tenía elección, no podía echarse hacia atrás en el último momento. Y no lo haría, era un Gryffindor, debía de ser valiente y enfrentar con honor lo que le deparaba el futuro.

Miró sus manos manchadas con sangre. Las flores ya descansaban en un cesto de basura y su garganta había sido sanada en lo posible. Se limpió el liquido rojo en sus túnicas y soltó un suspiró.

Tom no era un gran hombre, a lo mejor no sería una buena pareja en toda la extensión de la palabra pero haría su esfuerzo porque su tendencia a la perfección lo obligaría a ello. Riddle era una existencia tan magnífica que aún con su crueldad, falta de tacto y sensibilidad era increíblemente fácil de querer.

"Qué peligroso es el Señor Oscuro," pensó Harry con pereza.

**_VII. En su mirada se hallaba el absoluto, el brillo de sus ojos representaba la claridad del infinito, tenía todos los bosques en sus iris._ **

Voldemort halló la cura a la enfermedad de Harry cinco años después de que empezó. Era una cirugía para remover las flores y con ellas el lazo y los sentimientos que unían a las almas gemelas. El problema era que los tratamientos mágicos rara vez requerían de abrir el pecho de una persona para operar. Era considerado algo bárbaro, así que no podría hallar a un sanador capaz de realizar el procedimiento. Necesitaba de un médico muggle y de un sanador que asistiera de manera mágica la cirugía.

Pero antes de empezar con los preparativos tenía que informarle a Harry sobre la situación. Debía de enterarse que una vez que las flores se fueran de sus pulmones dejaría de sentir cualquier emoción dirigida a Draco y que en el peor de los casos su capacidad para amar se perdería.

════ ∘◦❁◦∘ ════

En medio de diciembre, con quince años y medio, Harry supo que su "odio" por Draco era un amor tan fuerte que la única forma en la que lo pudo expresar su cuerpo sin temor a caer en la locura fue como desprecio. Eran almas gemelas y ni siquiera se llevaban bien.

Tom le ofreció la opción de morir o la de la operación, nunca le dio el camino libre para que fuera con Malfoy y aclararan sus sentimientos. No, el Señor Oscuro no dejaría ir al niño que había criado con tanto empeño. Era un hombre posesivo, sus cosas eran suyas y de nadie más. Prefería verlas rotas antes que en manos de otros. A ojos de Harry, dicho comportamiento era un tanto dulce.

Harry tomó la opción de la cirugía. Luego abrazó a su Señor. Quería decirle que lo escogía a él en lugar de a la muerte pero sería demasiado cursi y engañoso. Así que se conformó con el hecho de no ser apartado. Para ser una persona fría y desalmada, Lord Voldemort era inesperadamente cálido.

════ ∘◦❁◦∘ ════

Antes de su cumpleaños dieciséis, Harry fue sometido a un raro procedimiento quirúrgico bajo la atenta mirada de sus padres y Tom Riddle. Las flores que lo aquejaron durante años se irían para siempre, las raíces de las plantas serían retiradas y las hojas verdes que se acumulaban en sus pulmones dirían adiós, hasta nunca.

════ ∘◦❁◦∘ ════

Lo primero que Harry hizo al despertar de su cirugía fue buscar a Tom para abrazarlo y decirle: sí, todavía puedo sentir amor. Luego quiso comentarle que todavía elegiría permanecer a su lado a pesar de que las cosas podían ponerse feas y la muerte era un opción tan buena porque sería como dormir por siempre pero las palabras nunca salieron.

El Señor Oscuro recibió el mimo de Harry con regocijo. Vio el mundo entero reflejado en los ojos verdes del adolescente y supo que tal mirada era debido a él. ¿Lo veía ahora el destino? Lord Voldemort siempre ganaba.

**_VIII. "La dicha suprema de la vida es la convicción de que somos amados, amados por nosotros mismos; mejor dicho, amados a pesar de nosotros." —Victor Hugo, Les miserables._ **

La primera vez que Harry experimentó su celo sintió que podía morir incinerado. Sentía tanto calor que sólo quería desnudarse y darse una ducha de agua helada. Todo su cuerpo estaba húmedo y la necesidad sexual era una absoluta mierda insoportable. Pasó dos días revolcándose en sus ansias de sentir el cuerpo de otra persona antes de que tuviera un descanso.

En medio de aquel lapso de tranquilidad, Tom entró al cuarto en el que había sido confinado. Vestía una simple camisa blanca y un pantalón negro; aun en su sencillez lucía dolorosamente guapo.

"Estoy aquí, Harry," susurró Riddle.

Luego el Señor Oscuro lo obligó a mostrar su cuello. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que su piel antes impoluta fuera marcada. La mordida se plasmo en su cuerpo como si fuera una pieza faltante, algo que debió de estar ahí desde el principio y que llegaba tarde. Hubo unas cuantas gotas de sangre que escurrieron por la espalda de Harry y que terminaron ensuciando las sábanas.

Voldemort se tomó el tiempo para apreciar su obra maestra. Después se recostó al lado de Harry y lo atrajo en un abrazo, de esos que se daban esporádicamente porque no eran buenos con las palabras. Tom sentía como el vínculo a medio formar punzaba en su pecho. Todavía no estaba del todo completo porque necesitaban del acto sexual, sin embargo, no era su tiempo. Pero el primer paso había sido dado. Harry ya no podía escaparse.

_**IX** _ _**. Este momento es la eternidad, he encontrado los celos de la Muerte.** _

Cuando Harry cumplió diecisiete años las flores en su pecho eran un recuerdo divertido. De vez en cuando se encontraba con Draco y lo contemplaba como si fuera algo lejano. Se cuestionó, en más de una ocasión, por qué el hijo de la familia Malfoy nunca desarrollo la misma enfermedad. Harry llegó a la conclusión de que era porque Draco nunca iba a querer con la misma intensidad que él. No era un despliegue de ego, era la pura verdad. Los miembros de la familia Potter querían hasta morir y de una vez para siempre, lo hacían de una manera que era un tanto lamentable.

Tom, el Señor Oscuro, no era su alma gemela, pero no tenía mayor relevancia, no importaba lo que el destino hubiera decidido, Harry quería que su vida transcurriera al lado del hombre que se presentó en su casa cuando tenía cinco años y se agachó a su altura para saludarlo como si fuera una persona muy importante.

**_X. Al final, era poderoso._ **

En la víspera del año nuevo, Harry entró en celo de nuevo pero esta vez no pasó dos días en soledad. Tom se unió a él y la necesidad sexual fue saciada. Se besaron con desesperación y tocaron cuando pudieron. Dejaron marcas en el cuerpo ajeno buscando establecer que se pertenecían mutuamente.

El Señor Oscuro volvió a morder a Harry. El vínculo se completo.

Tom experimento la vulnerabilidad, fue como cuando era un niño maltratado que no podía defenderse, pero también se sintió poderoso, como cuando tomó al mundo mágico entre sus manos. Entonces, de manera tardía, se dio cuenta de que el poder de Harry no era otra cosa que el amor.

Y, con certeza, Harry sería devastador. Si el niño quería podría matarlo sin problemas. Pero el heredero Potter no acabaría con su reinado, quizá acabaría con la poca cordura que le quedaba y con las barreras emocionales que lo limitaron durante años, mas no amenazaría su vida.

Entonces, la profecía, ¿eh? ¿A quién le preocupaba cuándo se podía luchar contra el destino? Que una parte de ella fuera verdad no la hacía totalmente validad.

Antes de que Harry cayera dormido por el cansancio susurró: "desearía que siempre fuera diciembre para estar así contigo".

Tom sonrió.

—Siempre será diciembre —comentó. Pero Harry no lo oyó. Después se lo repetiría.


End file.
